THE ULTRAMAN STORY
by mbah.gondrong
Summary: THE ULTRAMAN STORY,FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA,MASIH BANYAK JELEKNYA


ini fanfic pertama saya

jadi masih banyak kesalahan

mohon kritik,saran,dan komentarnya

langsung aja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah kegagalan nasa membuat percobaan Lubang hitam untuk projek A,nasa lalu bangkrut kara lubang hitam itu memberikan efek yang besar,walaupun berjarak 3 tahun cahaya dari bumi,tapi sekelompok non-human mengekspansinya,kaum non-human yang berteknologi tinggi itu merubah nya menghubungkan black hole itu dengan planet monster,den mengirimnya ke bumi untuk membunuh semua manusia,tapi ada kelompok bernama densus 99 bertugas menagani maslah ini

The Ultraman

Chapter 1 : big arrival

Di pagi itu di pusat pelatihan detasemen densus 99 (saat itu densus 99 sudah mendunia menjadi organisasi anti kejahatan) sedang ada penerimaan peserta didik baru

"selanjutnya"ucap seorang panita penerimaan siswa baru

"saya"ucap Naruto sambil kebingungan

"ya kau,mau siapa lagi,sudah tak ada siapa siapa di ruangan ini lagi"ucap panita tersebut

"oh,baiklah"ucap naruto sambil berjalan ke meja panitia

"berapa tinggi,berat,usia,IQ,saudara,jumlah makan sehari?"tanya Panitia

"tinggi 160,berat gak tau,IQ mungkin 200,saya anak pertama dari 5 kembar"jawab Naruto "ngasal"

"muke gile lo,ngak ngaku IQ lu 200"jawab panitia

"ia pak,suer kesamber mobil,keterima gak pak saya?,diterima kan?"tanya Naruto

"dari pertimbangan dan pengukuran,pengetesan,pengecekan seperti nya anda"belum sempat menuntaskan omongannya langsung dipotong naruto

"lulus,hore hore"loncata loncatan sambil memotong pembicaraan panita karena sangat senag

"muke lo gile,lo kagak lulus,maen potong potong pembicaraan aja"jawab panita

naruto : *pingsan mendadak*

"whoy jangan pingsan gitu donk,gw masih punya jalan lain buat lo"ucap panita

"nyang bener pa?"tanya Naruto yang tadinya pingsan tiba tiba bangun

"lu belum tau siapa gua sih"jawab Panitia

"gimana caranya?"tanya Naruto

"lu pasti tau kan"jawab panitia

"apaan pa?"tanya Naruto

"lu bego beneran apa pura pura sih"ucap panitia karena kesal Naruto tak mengerti maksud si panitia

"apaan donk pa,bikin pusing saya saja"jawab naruto

"salam tempel"ucap panitia pelan sambil berbisik ke naruto (jaman ini sogok menyogok bukan hal aneh)

"oh,itu mah kecil,gampang"Jawab Naruto

"buru,keburu ditutup pendaftarannya"ucap Panitia pelan

"saya gak punya duit pak"Jawab Naruto

Panitia :*pingsan mendadak*

"pak-pak bangun pak,kok gantian sih pingsannya"tanya Naruto sambil berusaha membangunkan Pak Panitita

setelah 5 menit panitia tak bangun bangun ..........

"mendding gua kasih nafas buatan"kata naruto sambil ambil nafas ingin memberikannya ke Panitia

saat naruto hendar memberikan nafas buatan tiba tiba panita bangun dengan beberapa sentimeter posisi kepala Nuruto tepat diatas kepala Panitia yang sedang tiduran

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,lu mau perkosa gua?"teriak Panitia kaget

"buset,udah gila kali gua mau ama kaya bapak"jawab naruto keblai berdiri

"gua kira lo mau apa - apain gw,"ujar panitia sambil berdiri dan duduk kembali di kursinya

"jadi gimana pak?"tanya Naruto

"cape hati gw ngomong ama elu,untung masih deket lebaran ,gw masih baik,yaudah lu gw lulusin,tapi jangan lupa duitnya"ujar Panitia

"siap pak,makasih ya pak,bapak baik banget "ujarnya sambil tertawa

"ya sudah ,enyahlah"ujar panitia

setelah panitia menunjukan tata cara pendaftaran,ia kaget setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan raksasa dengan lantai tembus pandang,puluhan kapal high tech,kendaraan yang juga high tech,senjata senjata pamungkas dan dia langsung menuju resepsionis untuk pendaftaran kamar.

setelah 5 menit melakukan pendafataran,akhir nya mendapatkan nomor id dan kamar,ia

mendapatkan kamar nomor 1892.

"gile kamar 1892,gimana gw nyarinya?"ujar Naruto do dalam ati karena kaget

setelah berjalan kurang lebih 2 jam naik ke lanta 50 ,akhirnya ia menemukkanya

setelah masuk ia mendapatkan sudah ada temannya dengan pose yang tak terlalu tinggi dan dengan wajah polos

"di kamar 1892 juga?"tanya Naruto

"yoyoy bener"jawab lelaki dikamarnya

"berarti sekamar ama gw,siapa namanya?"tanya naruto mengajak berjabat tangan

"ichigo,kau?"jawab Ichigo,teman baru naruto

"Naruto,kau masuk jurusan apa ?"tanya naruto

(di densus 99 ada berbagai jurusan penanganan kriminal)

"anti-teror"jawab Ichigo

"gw juga,gw pengen jadi pasukan khusus"ujar Naruto

"gw gak nanya"ujar Ichigo

Naruto : -sweetdropped-

ini adalah hari pertamnya mendapatkan teman,sebelumnya NAruto tidak punya teman karena ia tinggal di pedalaman hutan di Papua,walaupun temannya menjengkelkan,tapi ia senang memiliki teman .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 akhirnya selesai

pasti sangat jelek

tolong kritik,saran,dan komentar dan caci makinya kalau ada


End file.
